It is often desirable to verify person's attendance at a given event, such as an instructional course or a work shift. Attendance verification can be used to determine whether a person has complied with attendance requirements at these types of events. For example, in the context of an instructional course, attendance verification can be used to verify that a person attended the course and should receive credit for attending the course. In the context of a workplace, attendance verification can be used to verify that an employee was present for their work shift and should receive pay for the time worked. Attendance verification has been accomplished in various manner. For example, in an instructional course setting, such as in a classroom or at a seminar, an instructor may take attendance verbally or attendees may sign a “sign-in” sheet to indicate their attendance. In a workplace setting, a worksite may have an on-site terminal located in a fixed position within the worksite that employees physically approach to check-in when they arrive to work or check-out when they leave work, sometime referred to as clocking-in and clocking-out.